


Dean and the Harry Potter Tik Tok

by RaisedYouFromPerdition (Margbiii)



Series: Destiel Tik tok verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dead John Winchester, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Supportive Mary Winchester, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Teen Sam Winchester, Tik Tok, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margbiii/pseuds/RaisedYouFromPerdition
Summary: After Dean discovers something from Cas, they have their first date.This fic forms part of the Destiel tik tok verse series.This work is translated to russianby meme_ravl1ce
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Tik tok verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Dean and the Harry Potter Tik Tok

**Author's Note:**

> This story is placed a few months after Dean and Cas started chatting.

Dean was in his room and suddenly the idea of a video surged from his mind, he went to the kitchen and started recording little clips of him making some popcorn, then went to his room and arrange his bed to look more comfy, like a nest of pillows, he recorded that too and finally recorded him putting a Harry Potter movie on his laptop. He got up and placed his phone far so all the scenario fit on the screen, he put the timer and ran to his bed to pretend to watch his movie. Jesus! why does a simple video take so much time to make! Finally, he grabbed his phone and started editing the clips together and post it. Now he could finally relax, so he started watching the first movie of Harry Potter.

He was immersed in the movie when he got a new message on his phone, he recognized the sound to be the one he chose for Cas contact, he paused the movie and grabbed his phone with a smile plastered on his face. They had exchanged cell phone numbers a while ago.

**From Cas:**

_ Hello Dean *bee emoji* _

Dean smiled, Cas could be so cute sometimes.

**Dean:**

_ Heya Cas~ _

**From Cas:**

_ What movie are you watching? _

“Whaaaaaat?!” thought Dean. Has Cas lived under a rock all his life?

**Dean:**

_ DUDE WTF!! Not even from the music I put on the TikTok :(?!?! _

**From Cas:**

_ The music does sound familiar… _

**Dean:**

_ Of course it does! It’s HP man!!  _

**From Cas:**

_...There is a movie about a printer? _

Dean started laughing in his room. He grabbed his phone and started tipping quickly.

**Dean:**

_ Harry Potter Cas *laughing emoji* How can I, in all these months that we’ve been talking, have never been notified that you don’t know who Harry Potter is!? _

**From Cas:**

_ Oh… I know him, I just never seen the movies.  _

**Dean:**

_ Well, we are going to change that!! Let’s meet and watch it together!! _

**From Cas:**

_...Like a date? _

Oh… Oh! Dean blushed. After their little confession on TikTok, they started chatting but kind of left the flirting aside to start to get to know each other. Dean thought that Cas had lost interest in him, and Dean didn’t dare to bring that up. He thought, well maybe it was everything to go viral on the app, but he didn’t think of Cas as someone like that. They did go viral for a while though. Maybe Cas had been scared of having so much attention all of sudden, because after that he never mentioned anything, until know. They had met a few times before, in public places, after all, Dean’s mom wasn’t to keen on letting his teenage son go meeting a random guy.

**Flashback**

“It’s ok mom, he is like a year older than me,” said Dean to Mary when he went to ask for permission to meet Cas.

“What if he is working for someone that makes him kidnaped other kids” Mary argued back.

“What?-no-mom where do you even get that idea, have you ever watched his videos? He is all dorky and… cute” Dean definitely didn’t blush.

“That could and act!” Mary said.

“Mom!, he is not a bad person, listen I’ll message you, all the time, ok?”

Mary let go of a deep breath “fine, but every five minutes! I want a text” She pointed a finger.

“Five min- mom that is too much! - whined Dean.

“Five minutes or you don’t go anywhere Winchester,” Said Mary with a serious look.

“Fineee” Dean pouted.

“Now come here and kiss your mom goodbye” Mary opened her arms and smiled.

Dean faked to be angry but went anyways to his mom’s arms and hugged her. He was almost past her height but still felt like a baby when she held him.

“I love you, my boy, please take care” She kissed the side of his face.

“Love you too mom” He muffled his word by hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

“Use protection too”

“MOM!” He let go of her mom with a bright red face. “What are you even saying!? What do you think I’m doing when I go out!? What happened to kidnaper thing anyway!?

Mary laughed “What, there is only much I can do, after all, I can’t control all your actions”. She grinned. “No go, and don’t be late!”

“Yes, mom” And on went Dean to meet Cas for the first time.

**End of Flashback**

After that first time, they went out to arcades or to eat, but never called those outings “dates”. Another *bing* caught his attention, he had got another message from Cas.

**From Cas:**

_ Nevermind, It can be as friends if you don’t feel comfortable. _

**Dean:**

_ No! I...I want it to be a date *blush emoji* _

**From:**

_ Oh! Well me too :) _

After that, they decided the day and place to meet, which was Dean’s house. In the short time they had to wait to see each other, the amount of flirtation had increased a significant amount.

The day of the date came and Dean was a bit nervous, so he distracted himself by making some videos, he started recording clips of him trying some outfits for his date, he wanted to look cute and comfy, if that is even a look. He was in his house he didn’t want to be too dressed up in his own home. It was a weekend, so his mom was going to leave with Sam to the movie theater to let them have some space.

Dean posted the video and as expected a lot of comments started popping in his notifications, nothing from Cas though, he pouted and went to the living room to see if everything was in order.

“At what time is Cas going to arrive” asked Mary.

“In like half an hour or so,” said Dean.

“OK, I’ll wait until he arrives to leave, I want to meet this young man,” said Mary with a smile on her face.

Dean’s phone ringed with Cas notification sound and he went to answer it immediately.

**From Cas:**

_ On my way. By the way, you look really cute on the last outfit ;) _

**Dean:**

_ I can’t wait ;). Thanks *blush emoji*. _

**From Cas:**

_ I want to see you blushing. _

Dean blushed and sent Cas three blush emojis and a winky face.

“Is that Cas?” asked knowingly Mary.

“Yes, he says he is on his way” Dean smiled sheepishly, not looking away from his phone.

“You are so red,” said Sam arrived with the mission to make his brother fluster.

“Shut up! I’m not!” answered Dean looking the other way.

“Yes you are, why did you turn your face!” said Sam. That little shit had a big bratty grin from ear to ear.

“Don’t be like that Sammy” intervene Mary. “He never says anything to you about Jess”

Sam’s smile disappeared, his eyes were wide open. “Moooom” he whined.

“Jess?” Dean asked with curiosity “You never said anything Sammy, who is this Jess girl hmm?” Now it was Dean’s time to smile and mock.

“No- no one” Sam blushed fiercely.

“Oooh but I want to know,” said Dean getting closer to his brother with an evil grin.

*Ding-dong* Saved by the bell thought Sam. Dean stopped in his track and looked at the door, nervousness back.

“That must be Cas,” said Mary, she had been entertained with the brothers' conversation.

“Yes! I’ll get the door” said Dean, failing to cover his excitement, it was different now, they were doing the date thing. He went to open the door and there he was. Castiel with his untamed black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

“Hello Dean,” said Cas with his deep gravelly voice.

“Heya Cas” Dean smiled and opened the door to let him in. “Mom, Sammy this is Castiel, Cas this is my mom and my little brother Sam”.

“Hi Cas,” said Sam with a big smile. He never said anything to Dean but he also enjoyed the content Cas uploaded to his TikTok and was a bit of a fan.

“Hello Sam” Cas returned the smile. He held up his hand to Mary “Nice to meet you, miss…”

“Oh please, call me Mary,” She said and went for a hug instead.

“Nice to meet you Mary,” said Cas returning the hug.

“Nice to meet you too Castiel, I’m happy to finally meet the boy that Dean always talks about” She glanced at Dean who turned red. Cas blushed a little too but kept smiling.

“We’ll go know then, take care, call me for any emergencies ok?” Said Mary to Dean in her mom's voice.

“Yes mom, take care both of you too,” Said a still red Dean.

With Mary and Sam finally gone, they were finally alone. 

“Hi Cas” Dean smiled and greeted Cas again.

“Hello Dean” Cas said again. “You look so pretty” Cas smiled and got closer to Dean.

Dean blushed and didn’t know what to do, he usually acted confidently around his friends at school, but Cas was able to turn that away and make him all shy.

“I’ve made you blush, you never blushed the other times we hang out” He poked Dean's cheek.

Dean covered his face and smile. “that’s because you never said anything to make me blush on purpose, also I’m not pretty and I’m not blushing, stop that, come here” he dragged Cas to the couch. 

“Now Cas, let’s educate you on the Wizarding World,” Dean said pretending not to be flustered.

Cas sat down and smiled at him.

“Are you hungry? We can order pizza,” said Dean before pressing play on the movie.

“Yes please” Cas answered.

Dean ordered the pizza and then they finally started watching the movie. Throughout the film, Cas asked questions and Dean happily answered all of them in all detail. Pizza arrived and Dean paused the movie to get their food. In the meantime, Cas got his phone out and started watching some tik tok videos. Dean then went to the kitchen to find some plates for the pizza.

“You want something to drink Cas?” Dean yelled from the kitchen. “There is iced tea, or coke, or water?

“Iced tea is fine,” Cas said.

Dean came back with the drinks and plates and found Cas immersed in a video.

“Did you find something interesting” asked Dean passing him his drink.

“Thanks, Dean” then he proceeded to show him one video of Dean dancing “Renegade”.

Dean blushed again ”DUDE! Why are you watching that in front of me!? It’s embarrassing! he tried to pass his video.

“It appeared on my For You page, and I like watching you dance”. Said Cas. “Would you dance for me someday?”

Ok, Dean’s mind went places, it was too early for that, it was their first date, but teenage hormones goddammit, they sure were doing their job. His mind was not the only one playing tricks, Cas eyes went wide after he realized what he said could have another different meaning.

“I- I didn’t- I mean you know- like the video…”

“Yes, Cas I know what you meant” Dean interrupted and laughed. “Maybe we could dance together for a video, that would blow up” Dean smirked.

“I don’t really dance Dean” It was Cas time to blush.

“I can teach you next time” Dean smiled.

“Can It be a date too?” Cas got excited.

Dean made as if he was thinking hard “Let's finish the movie first and then I’ll tell you”.

Cas pouted.

“Hahaha I’m joking, of course, it can be a date,” Dean said and move to sit closer to Cas.

Cas passed his arm to Dean’s back and they resumed the movie. 

When the movie ended, they stayed on the couch, talk more about everything, watched some videos and then Dean’s mom and his little brother were back, so Cas and Dean decided to end his date there. They were at the door saying their goodbyes.

“So, I had a great time Dean” Cas scratched the back of his head.

“Me too” Dean looked down.

“I think I like it when you blush by the way,” Cas said abruptly and smirked.

“Dude what are you even saying all of sudden haha,” said Dean getting flustered.

Cas grabbed Dean’s face “I do, I have to go but I’ll call you later,” he said, and kissed Dean cheek.

Dean.exe stopped working. He composed himself and smiled.

“I’ll be waiting” answered Dean.

Finally, Cas got to his car and left. Dean waited until he could not see Cas’ car and then went to his room. He was doing a happy dance on his bed. Cas had kissed him, on the cheek, HOLY SHIT!! He laid on his bed and started going through all the events in his head.

Cas putting his arm around him while watching the movie, Cas kissing his cheek, Cas being interested in the things he enjoyed, picturing himself dancing for Cas in a not so innocent way.

Dean’s little friend downstairs started getting excited.

“Oh, so we are going that way,” Dean thought, his pants were a bit tented now.

A bing sounded, it was a message from Cas.

**From Cas:**

_ By the way, I’m not saying that you have to do it, but IF you ever want to dance for me… *sexy face emoji*. _

“Yep, we are going that way,” said Dean while directing his hand to his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) If you like this verse and would like to see Dean and Cas in a certaing scenario you can tell me in the comments :).


End file.
